Typical active optical systems use laser radiation to image a scene. The scene is imaged by sensing reflections of the laser radiation at a detector, which can often include a Focal Plane Array (FPA). FPAs generally include an array of pixels organized in rows and columns. A circuit associated with each pixel of the FPA accumulates charge corresponding to the flux of incident radiation at the corresponding pixel. Typically, the charge within the pixel is accumulated at a capacitive element, which produces a voltage proportional to the accumulated charge. The resulting voltage is conveyed by additional circuitry to an output of the FPA, and may be used to generate an image of the scene.